Some sorta angel
by Kisara Leo
Summary: Hana worked hard to make a name for herself among the dark guilds, but refused to go against the Fairy Tail. And after she runs across a certain lightning mage, memories of her past resurface and she begins to regret what she let her life become (Rating for language)
1. Chapter 1

Some brutes from Ghoul Spirit were attacking a mage from Fairy Tail. He seemed to be weak and struggling to fight, but was still overpowering the dark guilders and almost had them defeated when suddenly, he vanished. A young girl in a black cloak appeared behind the attackers.

"What the hell?" One of them was about to attack the girl when they saw her.

"Don't question it man, she saved our asses" He looked at the girl "Who are you?"

"I'm R... Hana" She turned away and ran. She wasn't completely sure where she was going, yet she didn't know that when she ran into these guys either. All she hopped was that she would end up somewhere that could help her.

She eventually stumbled upon a group of powerful looking wizards. She hid in a tree to watch what they were doing and if they had any magic that she could swipe. But she didn't hide well enough.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hana had been caught spying on Oracion Seis.

"I'm just passing through" She lied to Racer.

"I highly doubt that. You were watching us" Angel commented. Hana sighed knowing she'd have to take a different approach.

"You caught me. I wanted to see what magic you use. I'm a very curious person."

"You want to see my magic huh?" Racer bolted past Hana and attempted to hit her from behind. She easily dodged it using speed magic. "She's fast!" Hana spun around and kicked him in the head. All of a sudden, the earth began to move around her. She lept into the air and sent a bolt of lightning at Hoteye. She then saw Angel holding a celestial spirit key and shocked her as well just before landing back on the ground.

"You have some very unique skills my dear. What is your name?" Brain inquired

"My name is Hana Rubia. So what can you do? I already know celestial and earth magic. And I have no need for that faulty perception altering shit cause I know real speed. You got anything new for me?"

"Would you be able to handle it?"

"I can handle anything you got"

Hana had built up quite a reputation for herself over the years. She had become known as the Dark Angel of the dark guilds. Whenever she went out of a 'safe zone' she would wear a black cloak and mask (which only covered her eyes) to hide her identity from those who may have met her in the past. She didn't want her secret out and prison didn't sound like fun. After meeting Oracion Seis, she often watched over the smaller guilds that were following them by joining too see how they were doing.

"Back again I see" Racer greeted Hana, "You're always back so quick"

"Thats the job. Fast as I can"

"Are these ones faithful to us?" Brain asked.

"They would die for your cause. Just like all the rest."

"Good..."

"And now you have another guild for me to scout out, don't you?" Hana sighed "Not to go against your orders, but I would like to rest and I will do so here."

"Very well. A day of rest, then you must go back to work."

"Thank you." Hana made her way to the cave, but was stopped on her way there.

"I don't see why they call you Angel. That is my title!" Angel complained.

"Question mark?" Hana thought for half a second "They claim that I am their _Dark_ Angel. And you are simply the Angel. You are pure and perfect, while I am soiled and unworthy of heaven" Hana bullshitted her way out of that conflict. Angel was, however, pleased with that answer and left her. Once Hana was in the cave she went to her section. Midnight was sleeping on his carpet, as usual. "It's always so quiet in here" She looked at Midnight "Must be why you're always asleep. I only wish you would wake up long enough for me to see your magic" One eye opened.

"You only wish to see my magic, if you wish to die."

"I don't wanna die. I'm just curious is all." Hana made herself comfortable and began to drift off to sleep. She hardly slept while with the other guilds, there was always someone who needed her, or she just didn't feel safe. Here she was at ease, she trusted that these people would not betray her. Here was the only place she didn't feel the need to cover her face. Just as she was about to fall into complete slumber, she heard Midnight speak;

"I'll show you someday" Hana smiled as she fell fully asleep. Hours later she awoke to the sound of Cubellios slithering around her.

"Is it time for me to get up?"

"She thinks it is" Cobra laughed "You wanna spar again?"

"Sure. What do you want to go against this time? Ice, lightning, sand, fire? Or how about plants."

"You. Anything you can throw at me. Lets go."

"Well alrighty than" The two went outside to the open sparing area. Hana wanted to test how good his hearing really was. She wanted to see if he could tell what magic she was going to use, just by sound. Surprisingly for most, he could. She was very impressed. They spared until a wall of earth came between them. "Hey Hoteye. What do you need?"

"We are close to opening Nirvana."

"We're always close to opening Nirvana." Cobra stated.

"Are you really just trying to say, we need more money, so I have to go to another guild?" Hana asked

"I am afraid so." Hoteye said over dramatically. Hana smiled, and shook her head.

"No you're not." She made the earth wall descend. "Who's money am I jackin this time?"

"Eisenwald's."


	2. Chapter 2

When Hana joined Eisenwald, Erigor, for some reason, was keeping as much distance and information from her as possible. Hana realized this and went about her own way of getting the information.

"Kageyama!" She stopped the man in the hall, while no one else was around.

"Yes, Miss Rubia?" He asked.

"What information has been given to you about the Lullaby mission?"

"Erigor is going to play it at the guild master meeting after we take care of the guild following us by trapping them here" He explained

"Why was I not told this? You all know how I hate being left in the dark!" The halls began to darken.

"Calm down, Hana please"

"Which guild is after us and who's in the group?" She demanded

"The fairy guild. I don't know any of their names."

"Do you know what they look like?" Hana was extremely irritated

"There was a boy with pink hair..." Kagayama tried to think of the others

"... okay" She turned and left Kagayama standing there. Hana knew what Fairy Tail was capable of and that she didn't want to stick around for the battle. She went back to Oracion Seis to 'report what she had seen of the guild'.

"They are stupid!" Hana exclaimed

"What have they done?" Brain questioned

"They had the Lullaby, and planned to use it for themselves without telling you"

"And where is it now? Do you have it?"

"A light guild got involved and destroyed it. If he hadn't been keeping it from me, I would have been able to bring it to you" She completely lied, she had no idea where it was, she just hopped Erigor didn't get the chance to use it, or she would be screwed.

"Be more observant in the next one. You must go immediately"

"As you wish"

He sent her to search another dark guild and her reputation as the Dark Angel grew. This one particular guild she decided to stay with in her free time after reporting about it. She began dating the masters son, Zander. And when he split off to make his own guild, of course she went with him.

While she was in this guild, people saw her as more of a threat, because it was a murder guild. Anyone who saw her ran immediately(not to say they didn't run from the others, Hana was just the most well known). Except this one group of three. They were a group of wizards who called themselves Raijinshū. They were more formidable than most others she had fought before. It was a long fight, but she managed to trap each member in separate cages that she had conjured up from the trees.

"The three of you know who I am don't you?" Hana laughed. She was feeling rather cocky today.

"You're the mage of the dark guilds who goes by the name Dark Angel." Bickslow answered.

"I've also heard that your real name is Hana Rubia and that you work for Oracion Seis. Is that true?" Freed asked

"Nice job. You got me all figured out. Too bad that after this encounter you'll have no memory of that"

"If you think you're going to kill us, you have another thing coming deary" Evergreen taunted

"Oh please I..." Hana was cut off when she saw a streak of yellow, skid over the ground in front of her leaving a crater of its path "Lightning?" She said under her breath. She followed the path with her eyes to the source. "Laxus." She froze

"What? Are you afraid of me?" Laxus taunted

"I can't fight you" Her voice was shaky

"Makes this easier for me" He conjured up a huge bolt of lightning and shot it at her. From the looks it was a direct hit, but once the attack diminished, she was gone and the cages descended.

"Where did she go?" Ever asked

"She ran away using Laxus' attack as cover" Freed answered

"Whatever, lets go"

^I miss you Laxus^ He heard a voice. A voice that he hadn't heard in a long time ^I'm happy you're alright^ He froze and looked behind him 'Was that her?' He thought 'No. It couldn't have been'

Hana found a place to hide, she didn't move for hours. She just thought. Of course he attacked her, she had his friends trapped. Of course he didn't recognize her. Why should he? She was hiding as a monster! A monster who kills. No one would stop for even a second to see who she actually was.


	3. Chapter 3

One day after returning from scouting, Hana was contemplating sneaking off to watch the Harvest Festival. Seeing Laxus had brought back many memories, when she was young he had told her all about the Harvest Festival and how amazing it was. While she was thinking of the past, suddenly a ping of pain shot through her heart. It was more than just a ping, it was as if someone stabbed her and twisted the knife. She fell to her knees.

"Hana, what's wrong?" Zander became concerned.

"I don't.." She realized that it wasn't just her heart hurting "Somethings happened!"

"Whats happened? Is everything alright? You have to tell me" Zander questioned. Hana snapped back to reality and quickly stood, pushing past the pain.

"It was nothing. Just some old wound acting up." She felt angry and betrayed, but she didn't know why 'Someone must be hurt, or something worse' She wanted so badly to go see what it was and help if she could. But she knew that wasn't an option. "Back to work"

"You're not fooling me"

"Question mark?" For a split second, she thought that she had been discovered.

"Pretending like you don't feel pain, like it's always nothing. You try and act like there's no side to you other than the Dark Angel. But there's also the real you, I've seen her before. Hana Rubia. The girl I fell in love with"

"Zander. Have you ever thought about leaving the dark guild life? I know it would be impossible because, you know, prison. But have you ever just thought about what it would be like? To go on a quest for fun, to fight someone and not kill them, to not be an outcast of the world?"

"Everyday." His answer was a complete surprise. "That's why we have to do these things first. To help Oracion Seis resurrect Nirvana and go to the World of Great Magic so we can finally live in peace."

"Of course" He was so close.

A few hours later Hana felt tears running down her face. She didn't know why, but she felt sad. It made her think. She was settling down in a dark guild, this wasn't something she did, this wasn't her goal. She couldn't stay any longer. And leaving the guild, there was no way she could stay with Zander. She went to see him later that night to tell him that she was leaving, the guild and him. He did not take it very well.

After she left that guild, she went back to Oracion Seis. They told her that there was a battle soon to come. They had gotten information that the Light guilds were coming together to try and take them out.

"So what we need you to do, is gather all our followers" Angel explained

"I understand. Bring them here and tell them to ambush anyone trying to stop you"

"Now get to it" Brain ordered

"After I get them, do I come back to you guys? Or do I have to stay with the weaklings?"

"They will need more help then we will" Hoteye stated

"We'll meet up again after the battle" Cobra added

"Alright, fine. See you guys after the mess" Hana took her leave. She gathered up all the dark guilds that were working for Oracion Seis and placed them in sections in the woods where she believed the light guilds would be looking. Than she went to find a place to watch and see where she would be needed. She seeked out the attackers to see who they were. Mages from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter, and... Fairy Tail. Hana wasn't going to get involved in this. She already knew that. The others can more than handle themselves.

Hana now couldn't care less to watch the battle. She already knew who was going to win, so there was really no point in her watching people fall. She decided to venture around a local town. Most people in the town seemed oblivious to what was going on just a few miles away. She took off her mask and cloak, letting down her long dirty blond hair. No one here needed to know who she was. No one needed to be afraid. Truthfully there was nothing they needed to fear from her anyway. It was peaceful for her, to just walk around and have good conversion with nice people.

Mid conversation, Hana spotted a dark beam going into the sky. All the townspeople stared at it. Nirvana. 'Did they actually find it?' She wondered if the battle was over yet 'I'll find out tomorrow' Hana got a hotel room then enjoyed some time at a spa. After the spa she went back to the hotel room and went to bed. The next morning, she saw in the paper that Oracion Seis had been imprisoned. Hana became confused. Though she half expected this to happen, She didn't plan what she would do. Who would she go to? Where would she stay? Thinking more about it, she was enraged at her own thoughts. This wasn't her goal! This wasn't why she was doing this! She covered up and took off, hoping to get back on track.


	4. Chapter 4

On her own she got into far more fights than before. She was more aggressive the more she thought about how stupid she had been for starting this journey in the first place. She was 14 when she thought it would be a good idea, but now she just wanted it over. And there was no way she could just go back, they surely wouldn't accept her after what she was thought to have done.

All the anger that she was letting out on any stranger to cross her path got her a worse reputation than she had already had. People began posting requests for her capture.

Mystogan took on one of these requests once it had reached an S-Class standard. It took him nearly a month to even find her, but once he did she instantly attacked. They fought for a long time and neither could seem to hit the other. For a moment, the fighting stopped.

"Before we continue, tell me, what is your name and the guild you are with?" The Dark Angel inquired.

"I am Mystogan of Fairy Tail." He answered calmly

"Fairy Tail. I should have known." She said quietly "Our battle is over, I can not face a Fairy Tail mage"

"Why is that?"

"Because, I have a history with Fairy Tail that I'd rather not speak of. The crimes I am accused of are false. You may tell your master whatever you would like about our encounter but I am afraid I can not go with you." With that the Dark Angel disappeared into nothingness. Mystogan took some time to investigate what she had said 'All her crimes are false?'. As it turned out, it was said that she killed many, but no names of any victims were given. No one has gone missing and all who claim to have faced her are still living.


	5. Chapter 5

After facing Mystogan, Hana figured she's to do some good to make up for the bad she was accused of. Hana finally decided to join another dark guild. She had only been there for a week when Fairy Tail members had snuck into the building to take it out. She hadn't realized they were in the building until they were attacking her. She did her best to keep calm and make it out to be a lesser deal and act natural.

"You Fairies are way too quick to attack" Hana taunted as Natus attacked. When he went in to punch her, she grabbed his fist and pushed him to where his friends Lucy and Gray stood "Now how about we stop fighting and introduce ourselves"

"Not on your life!" Natsu jumped at her with a flaming fist.

"If we must do it this way, so be it" She leaped into the air, barely dodging him, and landing in front of Gray and Lucy who immediately took defencive stances. She could no longer hid the truth, the number of times she's run into Fairy Tail. It must be a sign. "Will either or you listen to what I have to say?"

"You're not attacking us, that's a good sign" Lucy calmed a bit

"Who are you?" Gray questioned. Something about her voice a second ago, he recognized that voice. But he couldn't place from where.

"Hold that thought." She jumped again. Natsu slammed straight into Gray, sending both of them crashing to the ground "Would you stop trying to kill me? I'm not apart of this dark guild. OK? And to answer your question my shirtless friend, call me Hana"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu jumped up "Then what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you. Most of the member here think I'm a member, but I'm really just here to find secret info, destroy their guild and move on to the next one...Then you showed up."

"Oh. Did we ruin your plan?" Lucy became worried

"Not at all. Actually, you made it better. Now I have a group to take the credit, so no one will wonder how a dark guild just disappeared"

"Take the credit? Why wouldn't you want anyone to know it was you?" Lucy asked

"If everyone knew it was me, the dark society would have me killed"

"Why should we trust you?" Natsu was not convinced that Hana was one of the good guys.

"Question mark?" She tilted her head slightly "Why should you not trust me?" She sounded confused. Natsu's eyes widened, he knew her and her little quirk.

"Ru..."

"Noooo. I'm not who you think" She cut him off, her tone changing dramatically "I'll direct you to the leaders room. Follow me" She lead them through the halls to the room in silence. They came up to obvious leader room doors "Have at him" The group of Fairy Tail wizards didn't move. Lucy because she didn't know what was going on, the other because they had to know something.

"First, tell us who you really are" Gray demanded

"Gray, Natsu, please. Are you going to take this guy out or what?"

"Wait. We never told you our names?" Lucy panicked and was completely ignored

"Not until you take off your mask" Natsu stood his ground. They already knew who she really was, but they couldn't completely believe it until they saw her face. Just as she was about to speak, a man appeared behind her.

"I always knew you weren't our real guardian angel." She turned around "Let me see your real face, before you die!" He ripped off her cloak and mask. Revealing her black jeans, white tanktop, face, and long light brown hair that was nearly blonde. She immediately punched the leader in his face. That single punch turned into an all out war. Other members came from all around. Natsu, Lucy and Gray held off the miner threats. Hana took on the leader.

"Finally I get to kick your ass" The fighting only went on for only a few minute before the entire dark guild was defeated. Hana stood over the leader of the guild and kicked him in the gut then turned to the others. Gray and Natsu stared at her. Seeing the face of a friend they had thought was gone forever.

"It is you. Ruby"

"We thought you were dead." Natsu exclaimed. Ruby half smiled

"I look dead to you?" She tried to be snarky. Natsu seemed to be tearing up. "Natsu" Ruby hugged him.

"You we're gone.. for so long.."  
>"I know" She stepped back "I'm sorry about that." She looked directly at Gray "And I'm sorry that I'm doing this again" The three Fairy Tail wizards began to feel extremely tired.<p>

"Ruby.. don't," Gray fell to the ground "leave... again" He fell asleep with the others. Ruby looked at them sleeping on the floor. She felt guilty for doing this to them. Two of her friends that she hasn't seen in years show up and she still tries to hide.


	6. Chapter 6

She left the guild years ago, believing she would never go back. But for some reason she could never bring herself to remove her guild mark. It was still there on her left rib cage, the blue Fairy Tail mark she had received when she officially joined. It was apart of her that she couldn't let go of. Somewhere in her heart she knew that she really did want to go back, but at this point she didn't think she could. How would they ever accept her back after she made them think she was dead? That had always been her major defect. She never thought things fully through before out and doing it. If she had, she never would have done it.

Lucy, Natsu and Gray woke up once Ruby was gone. Gray and Natsu explained to Lucy who Ruby was, how she was a member of Fairy Tail and had suddenly disappeared 3 years ago. The last time anyone had seen her was when she was leaving the guild hall and said she was going on a mission.

Gray went to look for her after Lucy knew the story. He had never lost the thought that she may still be out there and now that he found her, he wasn't going to let her go again.

Ruby spent the next few days trying to pull herself together. But seeing them brought back so many memories, she couldn't bring herself to join another dark guild. She had no idea where to go now. With no money, she we stranded in a little village starving. She sat by a tree and leaned against it, trying to think of what to do.

"You seen her?" A familiar voice rang past Ruby's ears. She looked across the village to see Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza talking to a merchant. Natsu started sniffing the air, catching her scent. She moved quickly around to the other side of the tree then climbed into the leaves above. Natsu followed the scent over to the tree. Ruby held her breath. Happy flew into the tree behind Ruby.  
>"You're bad at hiding." Happy startled Ruby causing her to fall out of the tree and into Natsu's arms. "We found her!" Happy called to the others<br>"What were you doing in that tree?" Natsu asked as he set her on her feet.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around." Ruby took a deep breath. How would she get out of this one? The others ran over.

"Where have you been all this time!" Erza hugged Ruby almost crushing her.

"Good to see you too. Could you let go? You're crushing me"

"You know the master is going to be having a very long talk with you. What you did was immature and put the entire guild in shock" Erza's tone became very serious

"I know. I'm sorry... So I take that as I'm coming back with you guys?"

"Were you planning otherwise?" Gray questioned angrily  
>"Oh, um.. no.. no. I just..." Ruby stuttered. Gray could see it in her eyes what she was thinking.<p>

"Don't do that again." He said sternly. Ruby's eyes widened at his sudden tone. The other three were also shocked.  
>"Gray, I..." Ruby had no idea how to respond. "I'm sor... I... won't." She actually started to think of what it be like to go back and be accepted. She thought of returning many times, but this was the first time she ever thought of it in a good light. Everyone that she hasn't seen in years, old friends, her family, her guild. Just the thought brought tears to her eyes. A look of concern crossed the group, but was eased slightly when she smiled. "Let's go home"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

On the train ride to Mongolia they talked about what's been going on in the past three years. Ruby shared what she had been doing, and Erza, Gray and Lucy informed her about what she had missed while she was gone. They filled her in on the battle with Phantom Lord and the new members, the Oracion Seis troubles, about the trip to Edolus and Mystogan being Jellal, and all the troubles they had been having with the magic council.

"Wow, and that all happened within the last year? I missed out"

"Edolus actually happened two weeks ago" Lucy mentioned

"Really? Wow, I _really_ missed out. I'm glad that Lisanna's not actually dead. So how's Laxus?" Erza and Gray went silent. "What? Did something happen? Is he hurt?"

"He was banned from the guild" Erza said bluntly.

"...oh... What did he do?" Ruby asked timidly

"He forced the guild members to fight each other until there was only one standing to face him. I'm sorry, master had no other choice"

"Oh. I'm sure it had to be done. Gramps wouldn't have done it if not" The train stopped and Ruby's demeanor changed quickly. "We're here! Come on lets go!" She dragged Natsu off the train and shook him till he was conscious. "Oh good. Me against everyone, race to the guild hall. No magic! Go!" She took off to the guild with Natsu and Gray following closely behind. She stopped dead in front of the guild hall. "Is this the new Hall? It's huge!"

"The insides even cooler. Come on I'll show you!" Natsu grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her inside. She gasped at the sight.

"This is amazing!" She looked around at everyone, faces old and new. She ran around looking at everything with such amazement. She stared at the up stairs.

"Don't just sit there, let's go up" Natsu said

"I can go up there?"

"Everyone can. And we can got on S-Class missions if we have someone whos S-Class on your team!"

"Thats so awesome!" She bolted up stairs and scampered around looking at what was up there. All the guild members gave her confused looks, some thought she looked familiar and others just assumed she was another person that wanted to join that Natsu brought.

"You joining the guild?" Gajeel asked Ruby

"Join? I'm already a member"

"Then how come I've never seen ya?"

"Thats cause _you're_ new"

"New?" Gajeel sat there for a minute "If you're a member, wheres your mark?" He smirked. Ruby ripped off her shirt (she had a bra on under it) and pointed to her mark.

"Right here. It's been here for like, 10 years"

"Oh yeah? If you've been here for so long name the S-Class wizards"

"Let's see. Mira, Erza, Gildarts, Mystogan, and La... Them... She thought for a moment. "I lied Mystogan's gone now isn't he. Hm. Well bye bye newbie." She skipped over to Macao and Wakaba. "You two remember me right?"

"Not at all" Wakaba said flatly, didn't even look at her. Ruby crossed her arms and pouted

"You didn't even try" They looked at her, thoughtfully.

"Ruby?!" Macao exclaimed

"You got it! So wheres gramp?"

"... In the back room.." Macao was still shocked

"But I think he's talking to someone..." Wakaba was confused

"Okay, thanks!" She scampered off to the back room and busted in without even knocking "Gramp, you back here?" She called as the door opened

"What do you want? I'm in the middle..." He stopped when he realized who opened the door. A tear fell from his face. "..Ruby.."

"Oh no!" She ran over to him "Why are you crying?" Makarov's sadness quickly turned to anger.

"Where have you been?! You made the entire guild worry! We thought that you were dead! Why did you leave without telling me where you were going?" Ruby backed away a bit and lowered her head

"I know... I'm sorry" Tears formed in Ruby's eyes. "I wanted to find dad... but I couldn't and when I gave up it had already been so long that I didn't think you would want me back. I wanted to come home so bad, but I was too afraid you'd be mad at me"

"Of course I wanted you back, we all did. What finally made you come home?"

"I ran into Natsu and Gray and they kinda hunted me down and brought me back. But I'm glad they did. I missed you soo much" She hugged him "I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again"

After a quick conversation with Makarov, she went back out into the hall and re-affiliated herself with everyone. None of them had changed all that much, except for Mira, she had changed completely. Hana was talking to Juvia when they saw Gray and Natsu fighting.

"Gray, my love, why must you fight?" Juvia worried

'Her love? Gray has a girlfriend? When was he gonna tell me?' She brushed that aside and jumped out of her seat. "I'll take care of this" She quickly slide over and punched both boys in their faces, knocking them onto the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Natsu exclaimed

"You wanna fight each other, you gotta let me in on it"

"You asked for it!" Gray shot a ball of ice at Ruby. She saw, moved aside and it hit Natsu.

"So that's how we're doing it. Well I'm all fired up!" He breathed in ready to blow out a ball of fire. Right as the fire flew from his mouth, the three wizards appeared outside the hall. Natsu stopped mid-breath. He and Gray looked around confused.

"If we're going with magic I wanna spare the new hall"

"You did that?" Gray asked astonished

"Don't you guys remember? I can do everything" I ball of fire appeared in her right hand and a ball of ice in her left. She threw them into the air and they became sparks of lightning and specks of snow.

"I can still take you! Lets go!"

"Lets" She blew snow into the boys faces, then made the ground jump up and hit each of them in the butt. Natsu ran at her to punch her, she jumped, Gray took the opportunity to hit her in the air. She landed flat on her back, but quickly jumped up to see each boy coming from opposite directions. "Oh, you guys make this too easy" Right before they hit her, she tunneled underground. The two boys punched each other in the face and fell over knocked out. They weren't out long, but it was long enough to draw a crowd.

"Did she just win?"

"I don't think that counts, she didn't even touch them" Happy pointed out

"I wonder if this happened when they were younger too?" Lucy thought

"She used to try and stop the fights, until she learned her magic" Erza mentioned

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Stop fighting you guys" Ruby pulled the boys apart_

"_Come on! I was winning" Natsu complained_

"_But you two have been at it since you joined. Can't you just say you're even and call it quits?"_

"_I won't give up until he admits that I'm better" Gray demanded_

"_You'll never be better than me!" The two went at it again. Ruby grabbed the first one she could get ahold of, which happened to be Gray, and they fell over. Ruby sat on him._

"_Get off of me!"_

"_Nope"_

"_Alright! That means I win!"_

"_That's not fair!" Gray threw Ruby off of him then went at Natsu again. Ruby got up and watched them fight. It was pointless for her to try and stop them now. As the flashes of fire and ice shot around the guild, Ruby studied they boys and how they used their magic. She thought of how amazing it would be to have more than one magic and imagined herself being the one to do it. She held out her palms and concentrated. A ball of fire appeared in one hand while a chunk of ice floated in the other._

"_Guys look!" Ruby tried to get their attention, but they wouldn't look away from each other. She smirked, then shot the the little balls of magic at the boys._

~~~End Flashback~~~

"So instead of using the magic to break them up, she just joined in?" Lucy sighed "Everyone in this guild _is_ crazy"

"Gray and Natsu will never stop fighting. She's just making them hit each other less" Happy said

"Doesn't look that way" Lucy mumbled

"So, since I won, one of you two has to buy me dinner!" Ruby announced to the boys when they were conscious.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" Natsu jumped off the ground.

"When was that apart of the deal?" Gray got up at a slower pace.

"When I realized that I'm starving and have no money"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place." Natsu grabbed Ruby's hand "Lets get something to eat" They scampered inside.

When it was time for everyone to head home and go to bed, Lucy offered for Ruby to stay at her place, but Ruby declined stating that she was going to see if her old house was still empty. To her surprise and pleasure, it was. Her father had owned the house so she made the assumption that it would be alright if she stayed, since there was no one else to care for the place.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning everyone was in the guild hall as usual. Lucy was taking to Mira, Gray was eating breakfast with Juvia, Natsu and Wendy were talking and Ruby was looking at the job board.

"Are you sure you want to take a job already?" Mira called over to Ruby

"I'm dirt broke, and plus I haven't been on a fun job in forever." Ruby pulled a paper off the board. "This looks like a good one. Takana Island thief. Welp, looks like I'm off" She headed to the door skipping.

"Where you heading?" Natsu asked as she passed him

"To fight some guy on Takana Island. Apparently he's some big deal, robs at least 15 people a night"

"And you're going alone?" Wendy exclaimed

"I've taken care of worse people. This'll probably be like nothing" Ruby insisted. Gray overheard the conversation and walked up behind Ruby, gripping her shoulder.

"I'm going with you"

"But I..." His grip tightened

"I said I'm going with you. The first time you went on a mission without me, you never came back."

"So we're still a team!?" It wasn't really a question. She immediately turned to face Gray and hugged him.

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Come on Gray" Ruby tugged at his arm "I know Natsu can be a pain, but he's been spending all his time with Lisanna, so you don't have to be mad at him"_

"_He ruined my breakfast this morning!"_

"_Yeah, and? I got you more food"_

"_That's not the point!"_

"_Ager face. Fine then" She scampered to the request board "I'm taking a mission" She plucked a sheet off the board_

"_You can't do that!" Gray ran over_

"_Yes I can. I have a guild mark"_

"_But the master won't let you"_

"_That's why I'm not telling him" Ruby held her finger to her lips as if shushing him_

"_Well if you're going, than I'm going with you"_

"_Question mark?"_

"_Someone has to keep you safe" Gray crossed his arms_

"_So you're going to follow me on all my missions?"_

"_Hey wait! Don't take it that far. I was just..."_

"_Let's be a team" She cut him off_

"_What?"_

"_A team. Just you and me. If we need help, we call and the other will come help. No matter what"_

"_Alright, deal" They shook on it and then ran off to do their first mission as a team together._

~~~End Flashback~~~

"So if we're going by teams," She turned "Natsu, Lucy you wanna come too?" Ruby asked

"Hey wait.."

"You guys are a team, aren't you?" Ruby questioned

"Thats right we are! Fairy Tails strongest!" Natsu jumped up in pride.

"We're not the strongest without Erza" Happy pointed out

"Is she here? She can come too!"

"She left this morning for a private mission" Mira said

"Oh, well than lets go! Can't waste anytime, got a bad guys to beat!" Ruby scampered out the door and the others followed. They found some boats and started looking for someone to take them to Takana Island. Though Natsu had other plans.

"Can't we just swim?" He complained

"Theres no way.." Lucy turned away from Natsu to see Ruby throw off her cloths and run at the water.

"What are you waiting for?" She called

"You are not serious!" Lucy couldn't believe that they were actually going to swim to the island. The three wizards jumped in the water. "They are serious" She sighed

"Come on Lucy! The waters fine!" Natsu called to her

"I think I'll just find a boat"

"I'm with Lucy" Happy said

"Suit yourselves" Gray called as they swam off. Lucy and Happy found a man that agreed to take them to the island. As the others swam, Natsu felt something brush past his foot and nip his foot. He started to freak out before realizing that Gray and Ruby were laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah? How do you like this!" Natsu jumped on Gray pushing him under water, and then they started to fight. As it got serious, a huge wave washed them all the way to shore. The boys got all confused at tried to unscramble their brains while Ruby was laughing.

"You did that?!" Natsu exclaimed

"Of course it was me"

"How did you learn all the magic you know?" Gray asked

"Mimic magic"

"But I thought you could only copy people near you"

"I don't know, I just keep all the magic I use. Must be special"

"Well thats neat" Natsu said before Happy flew up

"Come one guys, enough chit chat! Lets catch this thief" Happy cheered

"Alrighty! Lets go!" Ruby jumped to her feet and darted to the town. The others followed.

"What's she so hyper about?" Lucy asked as She flew past her. Gray stopped to answer

"She's always had fun with missions. And she's been deprived of them for three years"

"I see. This must be the first time in a long time that she's been excited to do something" They say Ruby running over to them.

"Come one guys" She grabbed their hands and started pulling them to town "I don't wanna start without you"


End file.
